The present invention relates to a method of providing a musical apparatus with an apparatus ID for specifying the apparatus.
The present invention also relates to a license management method of music data provided for a musical apparatus.
Various musical apparatuses such as digital mixers and synthesizers have a plurality of functions. Basically, a user can use all the functions provided. These musical apparatus functions must be appropriately protected and managed from the viewpoint of copyright protection, license management, and security stabilization.
For such protection and management, each musical apparatus needs to keep an unrewritable apparatus ID. Such ID is used for identify individual musical apparatuses one by one and inspects and manages concerning: which function is licensed for which apparatus; whether or not musical data to be used is permitted for the apparatus; or whether or not musical data is to be used for an unauthorized apparatus. Musical apparatuses are allocated with apparatus IDs in several ways. For example, before shipment, the manufacturer just memorizes an apparatus ID for specifying each musical apparatus in a storage device of each musical apparatus. However, there may be a case where an apparatus ID needs to be allotted to the musical apparatus located at a user's site. When there are available musical apparatuses of different versions of firmware, for example, those installed with an earlier version of firmware might be shipped without the apparatus ID. In such a case, when the firmware is upgraded at the user site, an apparatus ID might be provided.
For this purpose, the inventors propose a technique to automatically provide an apparatus ID to musical apparatuses that are already shipped or are scheduled to be shipped (Jpn. Pat. Appln. No. 2002-074928, undisclosed at the time of the present application). The undisclosed application describes several methods. For example, one method allows a user to enter an apparatus's serial number and uses this serial number as the apparatus ID. Another method uses the ID supplied to the CPU as the apparatus ID. Still another method generates a random number at an initial power-on time and stores this random number as the apparatus ID.
However, a user may enter an incorrect serial number in the method of allowing the user to enter the apparatus's serial number. If an incorrect serial number is used for the user registration, a complicated procedure is needed to confirm an authorized user who wants the registration later. Further, the user may enter the same number for a plurality of apparatuses to assign the same apparatus ID to different apparatuses.
In the method of using the CPU's ID or a random number as the apparatus ID, such an apparatus is not related to the apparatus concerned and is inappropriate as an ID for identifying the apparatus. Normally, each apparatus has a unique serial number. The serial number may be engraved at the rear of the body or may be printed on an nameplate attached to the rear thereof. The apparatus's manufacturer manages users in association with the apparatus serial numbers. Accordingly, it is desired that an apparatus ID be associated with the apparatus serial number.
A musical apparatus uses internal nonvolatile memory to store various types of music data such as timbre data, sound source algorithm, effect data (only parameters), effect data (algorithm and parameters), song data, rhythm data, and accompaniment data. When purchasing a musical apparatus, a user can use all of these music data installed in the musical apparatus. On the other hand, these music data need to be protected and managed as needed from the viewpoint of copyright protection and license management. In particular, a considerable amount of time is spent to create music data in many cases, making the above-mentioned protection and management important.
The price of a musical apparatus includes costs of creating the above-mentioned music data, royalties of the copyright paid to musicians, and the like. Installing many pieces of music data increases the price of the musical apparatus. On the other hand, various demands are made from users who purchase the musical apparatus. Some users want a lot of song data and others attach greater value to effect data. Accordingly, it is preferable bunde minimum music data at the purchase of the musical apparatus and later add various music data at a user's request. In this case, a user may purchase new music data and personally install it in the musical apparatus. Users may think such work bothering or may make a mistake in the installation.
In consideration for the above-mentioned situations, it is desirable to supply the musical apparatus as follows. Before shipment of the musical apparatus, the internal memory stores as much data as possible. When purchasing the musical apparatus, users are allowed to use only part of the prestored music data. The remaining music data is protected against the use by means of a copyright management feature. Since some music data is protected against the use, the musical apparatus can be supplied at a low price. Preferably, users can unprotect the protected music data by paying a proper fee.